kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Recipes (Bonbon Cakery)
This article is about base/special recipes, which can be used to make custom recipes. Recipes are the process of creating Products from Base Ingredient mixed with other Ingredients from Decor and Syrup. It's possible to create a new Base Ingredient by following a certain Combination of Base Ingredient and other Ingredients. Every time a new Base Ingredient is created, player are awarded with 20 Premium Tickets. It only happens the 1st time the new Base is created. For recipes to attain the 'A' standard, at least 1 person must be fulfilled with 80 points. For 'AA' , 2 people must be fulfilled with 80 points. For 'AAA' , 3 people must be fulfilled with 80 points. For 'S', 2 people must be fulfilled with 100 points. For 'SSS', 4 people must be fulfilled with 100 points. Increasing (Viewable) Stat Cap Recipes have a max stat of more than 99,999 for Volume, Taste and Aroma. However, its display is capped at 999 at the beginning. Recipes can have stat beyond the display cap, but it will only be displayed as high as the the display cap. When the display cap is raised, the real stat can then be viewed. This mechanic is important for contests, because high level contests usually demands stats that are beyond the display cap. This cap can be increased: *'After winning "Safari Style Lvl 1"' - Pumpkin will begin selling the Limit Removal Pass for 20 each, which raises the max by 1K each time, up to a new cap of 9,999. *'After winning "Angelic Desserts Lvl 3"' - Pumpkin will begin selling the Limit Removal Pass for 20 each, which raises the max by 1K each time, up to a new cap of 99,999. Creating Recipes Usually, the combination that will create a new base product doesn't exactly point to a specific ingredient. Instead it points to specific ingredients category. Any ingredients that falls into the category can be used for creating the base Product. If a new Base recipe need two or more ingredient from the same Category, it's possible to just use one Ingredient several times to fulfill the Category requirements. Which Ingredient belong to which category can be seen at the Ingredients page. There are, however, several recipes that require specific Ingredients to create a new Base product. This will be displayed as their name and type (Decor or Syrup). Pumpkins will sell Base Ingredients at his shop , after selling Products that has the same Base Ingredients, allowing Players to create new Recipes without needing to create it from basic Base again. Pumpkin products will sell the new recipe you made exactly 6 months later in his shop. Note : * Sweets marked with Rare! are hard to get for Pumpkin, so he will stock these only once and after they sold out, they will never appear again in his shop! *Panna Cotta may have other requirements to create. *For recipes that needs extracts, try not to use them last, it seems that the recipe(s) will not work if extracts are placed last. *Sugars may refer to Soy Flour (40-60 ratio) so, if you can't find that Ingredient, try the Soy Flour. Big Plates Some recipes are creatable only using big sized plates. Unfortunately, only some plates are considered big sized. Plates are unlocked by leveling suppliers to certain level. The earliest big sized plate that can be unlocked is Cake Plate L by leveling Sunny Farm supplier to level 2. Sunny Farm is the third supplier found in the game. Note : *Cake Plate and Cake Plate L are two different plates that are very similar in appearance. The former is medium sized plate while the later is big sized plate. It's very easy to be mistaken between the two. *When you reach level 2 of Chimpan Island, rather than a plate you are given a "Plate Upgrade Kit" which increases the permissible topping count of all plates by 1 (After this upgrade, the Cosmic Plate will be able to hold 8 ingredients, allowing all recipes to be created without the use of a rare base ingredient) Ingredients' Category Note : Ingredients in Bold can only be used in big sized plates. Recipe Box and Selling Recipes Everytime a new recipe is created, it's stored at the Recipe Box. It can be accessed by accessing the other button (bottomright corner) and choose Recipe Box. There the stat of each recipe can be seen. It's also possible to rename each recipe from the Recipe Box. Recipe Box has a limited capacity , it can be expanded many times by using 20 Premium Tickets each time. Each expansion will add extra 6 space to the recipe box. Old and outdated recipes can also be sold. Players will receive some amount of SP points for each recipe sold. SP points can be used in Lucky Spin for lottery prizes that contains Medals, Bronze XP, Silver XP and Gold XP items. There are also daily bonus where selling certain recipes will yield double amount of regular SP. This bonus will only affect recipe which has the same base as the bonus ones.